Revenge
by Isabel G. M. Black
Summary: Re-venge: to inflict punishment in return for injury or insult. Vingança. Draco M./Hermione G.; Rony W./Hermione G.; Sirius B./Hermione G.


_Re-venge: to inflict punishment in return for injury or insult._ Vingança.

**Título: **Revenge

**Autor: **Isabel G. M. Black

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Nota:** O que você precisa saber antes de ler esta fic:

Tudo que já lhe foi dito sobre o destino de Sirius Black é completamente ignorado nessa estória. Para mim, ele "parou no tempo", ou seja, mesmo que os outros personagens tenham evoluído, crescido e etc e tal, ele continua com a mesma carinha linda de Gary Oldman que tinha quando tia Jô, infelizmente, matou-o porque para mim ele foi e sempre será um perfeito Sirius Black

Não é para ser uma coisa romântica e pá, mas eu sinto que, como sempre, eu não vou conseguir montar uma trama legal e a fic vai se direcionar para uma coisa mais romanticazinha e dramática, mas sei lá.

Sá porra tá ficando uma merda... Nem ligo.

As rimas não são propositais... Só que eu sou folgada de mais para reescrever de um jeito decente todas as vezes que elas acontecem, ok?

Se alguém quiser betar, apresente-se ( )

Se alguém só quiser conversar pode aparecer também ( ). Sou simpática.

Me indiquem umas fics legais ai, por favor.

* * *

Infelizmente, todos os personagens a seguir são propriedade exclusiva de Tia Jo e Warner Bros.  
Esta estória não tem, de maneira nenhuma, fins lucrativos e visa, somente, a diversão.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO:**

_"Há na loucura um prazer que só os loucos conhecem."_** (John Dryden)**

Bem já sabia da inocência de Black quando o conheceu. Depois de diversas conversas com Harry no salão comunal e de tudo que havia vivido seria impossível continuar acreditando que o padrinho do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu era um notório assassino de mugles ou mesmo o traidor que entregara a família Potter a Voldemort. Naquela época, tomava para si o direito de achar-se conhecedora de Sirius em diversos aspectos, só não poderia imaginar que sua condição de inocente duraria tão pouco tempo.

Já se chamava Hermione Jean Granger quando tudo começou. Aliás, se bem posso me lembrar, já tinha atingido a maior idade, conquistado um diploma como medibruxa e a mania de ter sempre um Sapo de Chocolate no bolso do casaco de lã. Talvez seja estranho para você entender como tudo aconteceu, nem eu me lembro bem de todos os detalhes, mas agora sinto a necessidade de expor a história da bruxa que teve o caminho traçado e já condenado a fundir-se com o de Sirius Black.

Comecemos então...

Era uma manhã de segunda-feira tipicamente londrina: as gotas da chuva deslizando preguiçosamente nas vidraças bem cuidadas da sede da Ordem, o som das galochas dos trabalhadores a ranger contra o asfalto molhado. Ainda era cedo e ela já havia acordado, aprumado os cabelos em um meio rabo frouxo e escolhido a saia de pregas azul marinho que seria usada naquele dia. Encontrava-se na cozinha da casa, sentada numa das cadeiras de carvalho a bebericar uma xícara de chá quente e esperar a coruja que traria as notícias do Profeta Diário. Fazia já um tempo que se sentia solitária. Harry havia partido, viver com Ginny em outra casa, continuar com a vida, ter filhos ou sei lá mais o que andavam planejando aqueles dois. Já Ronny, com quem ela havia desmanchado o noivado já fazia alguns meses, a evitada ferozmente. Sobrava-lhe então, para fazer-lhe companhia, um Sirius reservado, mente fechada, trancafiado no quarto e aterrado até o ultimo fio de cabelo negro com ideias mirabolantes para caçar possíveis comensais remanescentes. Ela ainda se perguntava se ele não poderia, nunca, perceber que a guerra já tinha terminado... A paz reinava, mas todos sabiam, apesar de uma força brutal por não admitir, que as trevas ainda ocupavam aquele coração gélido, toda a mágoa por ter sido um dos milhares de inocentes considerados culpados. Era claro, nem todos os que apoiavam Voldemort estavam mortos ou capturados. Apesar dos esforços do Ministério ainda existiam aqueles que seriam os eternos "fugitivos não identificados". Aqueles que, por pura sorte ou mesmo por um mérito absurdo, haviam conseguido apagar todos os resquícios de suas existências e partir para algum fim de mundo qualquer para viver uma nova vida longe dali. Mas também era bastante óbvio para qualquer gigante retardado que não havia o que fazer. A chance de achá-los era ínfima, porém, numa caçada confiando nos instintos, como parecia ser a que Sirius Black estava envolvido, apontar possíveis condenáveis não parecia ser tarefa árdua. Sirius apareceu no batente da porta da cozinha, acenou, sorriu e saiu.

_"Sirius saiu pela porta da frente, ao passar o batente girou e desaparatou, deixando para trás o estalo característico. Um momento depois se encontrava em um beco escuro, fétido... Os raios de sol não eram capazes de iluminar grande coisa. Encostou-se numa das paredes de tijolos e esperou com coração acelerado. Observou bem o local, era ali. Da janela única emanava uma luz quente, ele aproximou-se. A sala que se abria a frente era suficiente apenas para abrigar a mulher sentada na poltrona e as duas crianças que apoiavam-se sorridentes em seus joelhos, uma pequena mesa atulhada de objetos de pouco valor e uma pequena lareira onde jazia o fogo que esquentava aquela manhã de inverno. Era ela, tinha certeza. Podia lembrar-se de seu olhar. A mente girava sem que ele pudesse fixar-se em um único pensamento... Teria que ser rápido para chamar o menos de atenção possível. Não haveria tempo para checar se ela carregava ou não a marca dos comensais da morte. Não era necessário. Ele tinha certeza. Ele tinha certeza. Ele tinha certeza. Convenceu-se, quebrou a janela e parou, já dentro da pequena sala, fitando os três pares de olhos assustados. O feitiço proferido com rapidez e perspicácia... Sem tempo para possíveis reações, a luz verde lhe acertou em cheio o meio do peito, rígida, os olhos vidrados agora nunca mais olhariam por suas filhas, nunca mais fariam mal a ninguém. As crianças fugiram, duas pobres meninas, para um dos cantos da sala. Sabiam que, na poltrona, jazia a mãe, morta. A consciência dele: limpa. Agora o trabalho estava completo... Pulou a janela novamente, correu alguns metros e girou, desaparatando. Não voltou a Ordem, não podia. A casa ao norte de Londres estava intacta, abandonada, em ruínas. Agora era seu refugio, o local ideal para esconder seus planos. Os outros nunca poderiam tomar conhecimento, não entenderiam, diriam para que ele parasse, o entregariam. No quarto, colada na parede em cima da cama, a foto: Elisabeth Chon era seu nome e por cima do sorriso traçou um xis vermelho... Mais uma, não podia parar. Foi a primeira inocente, mas como ele poderia saber? Só dignou-se a voltar para casa dias depois. Queria mais."_

O primeiro sumiço de Black passou quase que despercebido... Três noites já haviam transcorrido sem que ele aparecesse para o jantar quando, finalmente, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e decidiram procura-lo em seus aposentos. Depois de uma hora de ameaças de arrombamento, berros no corredor e socos na porta a conclusão brilhante chegou: ele não estava lá. A partir daí passaram-se mais quatro ou cinco dias, uma Hermione preocupada dormindo no sofá em frente à porta da sala de estar, na esperança de que Sirius finalmente desse o ar de sua graça. Quando ele finalmente apareceu já se passava da meia noite de um domingo, os cabelos desarrumados, as vestes amassadas, o fedor de suor, sujeira e morte impregnado na pele pálida... Transtornado não se dignou a explicações: subiu os três lances de escada sem olhar para trás e a única coisa que a morena pode ouvir foi a batida seca da porta do quarto. Em um subconsciente macabro Rony e Hermione sabiam: haviam perdido Sirius para sempre.

Chamaram Harry na manhã seguinte, este apareceu para dar um abraço no padrinho, força-lo a comer alguma coisa e tentar fornecer aos companheiros alguma informação minimamente útil... Nada escapou dos lábios de Black. Antes reservado, agora o bruxo só aparecia para sumir pela porta da frente e passar mais alguns dias sem dar notícias. Nem mesmo os sagrados jantares em trio eram respeitados: a comida passou a ser depositada todos os dias, pelas manhãs e ao entardecer, na soleira da porta do quarto, recolhida por Sirius após a saída de Hermione e Rony para o trabalho, ou quando estes já tinham adormecido. Depois, alguém se dignava a recolher a bandeja abandonada no centro do corredor, lavar os pratos e talheres e colocar mais algum tanto de comida... Foi a maneira encontrada para mantê-lo vivo. Preocupavam-se... A janela do quarto nunca mais foi aberta, o cheiro de mofo impregnava o ambiente. A coragem era falha e ninguém se atrevia a entender o que estava acontecendo... Cada vez mais longos e frequentes, os sumiços de Sirius Black escondiam uma verdade aterradora que ninguém queria realmente enxergar.

Não posso afirmar quantas mortes foram necessárias para que Sirius fosse detido. Passaram-se meses quando, finalmente, chegaram os funcionários do Ministério, acorrentando-o, levando-o para longe, uma clínica bem conceituada fincada em lugar nenhum. Houve choro, gritos, um último abraço e a partida... E por meses não houveram notícias. Sabiam que ele estava sendo bem cuidado, impedido de alguma maneira de prosseguir com fosse o que fosse o que estivesse fazendo no auge de sua loucura e que, no fundo, o pior dos tratamentos que podia estar sofrendo, com médicos lhe enfiado poções goela abaixo e preso em celas frias, seria melhor do que continuar sacrificando sua alma e mente sem tratamento. Depois do consenso se convenceram de aquilo seria melhor para ele. E seguiram em frente.

Na manhã seguinte a partida do padrinho, Harry reuniu-se a Rony e Hermione a frente da porta do quarto agora desocupado. Deram as mãos e o feitiço pronunciado baixo, quase num sussurro, abriu a porta. Empurraram-na e depois de algum esforço esta cedeu, liberando o fedor que se encontrava estocado fazia tanto tempo. O chão estava coberto por uma grossa camada de poeira que abafava os ruídos dos passos tímidos do trio, papéis e livros espalhados por todas as partes, restos de comida apodrecendo nos cantos. Ninguém se dedicou a examinar tudo com demasiada atenção... Hermione caminhou até a janela, sacudiu as cortinas de veludo e forçou as vidraças que demoraram certo tempo até permitirem-se deslizar alguns centímetros e deixar alguns raios de sol iluminarem o local. A limpeza começou então, interrompida hora ou outra por lágrimas que arrastavam consigo as boas lembranças de um velho Sirius que não voltaria mais. Ao final, panos brancos já estavam cobrindo os móveis, livros e papéis empilhados em um canto, as roupas limpas organizadas nos armários, os tacos de madeira reluzindo de tão limpos, a janela novamente fechada, a porta trancada para nunca mais abrir. Ninguém mais voltou ao quarto de Sirius Black. Pelo resto do tempo que passaram dentro das paredes da Ordem, seus velhos amigos julgaram que o quarto guardava muitas memórias e que estas eram dolorosas de mais para serem liberadas. Acho que pensaram serem capazes de curarem as feridas que a loucura de Sirius abriu, pobres coitados... Mal sabiam que o destino tem garras cruentas e não os deixaria continuar assim tão facilmente.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, bueno... Curtiram? Porque eu acho que vou mudar um pouco o estilo a partir de agora, pra tudo ficar mais claro, bem explicado e interessante... Esse prólogo não foi betado então ignorem possíveis erros. Sei lá... Podem me xingar, eu deixo hahaha

Reviews? Eu curto!


End file.
